lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 462
Report #462 Skillset: Ninjakari Skill: Ninini Org: Ninjakari Status: Completed Sept 2010 Furies' Decision: Balance cost reduced. Problem: As it stands, Ninini is extremely useless. The Ninjakari's chain is wrapped around either the hands to improve punches or the body to give a 20 DMP bonus. Unfortunately, the DMP gain from BODY and the damage/wounding gain from HANDS do not compensate for the loss of jakari-actions. Furthermore, while it is possible to UNRAVEL mid-combat, the balance loss of 4 seconds discourages ninini's use even more. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce the balance consumption to 1 or 2 seconds. When the chain is wrapped around the hands, have it work with weapon parry and allow for poison procs. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to the above solution, if the chain is wrapped around the hands, grant a chance to give burst vessels as follows: 25% at medium, 75% at heavy, and 100% at critical. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to either solution 1 or solution 2, have ninini hands have the punches' balance be affected by chain speed. Player Comments: ---on 9/14 @ 02:44 writes: ---on 9/14 @ 10:28 writes: I can agree with the reduction in balance consumption but none of the other solutions. ---on 9/14 @ 18:47 writes: Explanation please, Inagin? ---on 9/15 @ 03:12 writes: Solution 1 ALONE would give 2 additional chances for poisons (3 total, counting Beastmastery Poison) along with already improved deep wounds and damage for a combo that entirely bypasses parry and rebounding. The reduced balance would allow you to start off with Punch-Punch-Kick combos and then switch over later on, which I think is very fair. ---on 9/15 @ 03:26 writes: Do punches give that good of wounding? I remember them nerfing the wounding in the ppk monk days. ---on 9/15 @ 20:40 writes: Personally, I am fine the unarmed attacks attacking as fast as chains, reducing balance to wrap/unwrap, and allowing weapon parry. Vessels or poisons, but not both. Punches give terrible wounding, but decent damage, not on par with momentum moves, but we are discussing upgrading a 50ka technique here. The real damage and wounds would be coming from the kicks. Break, stun, and concussion are the mods possible, and as it currently stands they were asking for a possible Poison/Vessel/Break-Stun-Concussion to hit per a hand, excluding kicks. I'd rather see Vessels or poisons, but not both. ---on 9/15 @ 20:41 writes: And before I get commented on the fact those moves cost momentum, yes they do, but so do most stun moves and those are affected by parry/rebounding ---on 9/15 @ 21:23 writes: Yeah I thought so. I don't really see what the point of poison punches is, so I'm going to say solution 2. That supports more tactical options a la get them wounded up with the chain, switch to ninini punches, and pump up da vessels, though that's still harder than regular monk attack patterns, hah. ---on 9/15 @ 22:51 writes: Even with the benefits of ninini being wrapped around the hands, the wounding and damage are inferior to jakari actions. Fillin is correct in that the goal is to first build momentum, switch to punches for a few burst vessels, and then switch back. I'm personally for solution 3, but I'm not going to complain too much if we can apply poisons or not, especially if solution 2 or 3 is chosen. If we only receive a balance reduction for ninini, the envoy report accomplishes nothing. Even if solution 2 or 3 goes through, I'd be highly surprised if this becomes a common technique in ninja combat. The change's goal is to make the skill useful and to support the bleeding secondary offense ---on 9/17 @ 05:51 writes: Grapples now work on acrobats, so saying that the skill is useless against contortionists is just plain false. The entire point of Fillin's suggestion is to force the prone outside of the form, and you seem to forget two important details: a) it's still very much possible and b) you can still softlock in one form. My demonstration to you was under the assumption that it was a 1vs1 situation AND the target was suffering from NO OTHER afflictions. ---on 9/17 @ 21:54 writes: Wow. Ignore the above comment, I meant that for Bojuto >.> ---on 9/17 @ 22:19 writes: For the record, by "blood vessels", I mean one per punch ---on 9/30 @ 23:56 writes: A 25% chance to give a burst vessel twice per combo at medium wounds still seems a bit much. As a comparison to CrushAorta, you need critical wounds to even land a burst vessel at all. Then the rest is up to the RNG. (Solution #2 would allow 2 guaranteed burst vessels per combo in that same scenario.)